


Dalliances After Dark

by Maniacalfreak, YXxXxXY



Series: Kinktober: Prompto Edition [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boat Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Promptober 2020, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: Promptober Day 9 - Public SexIt was their first and last night in Altissa before the rite with Leviathan, and Prompto and Reader sneak off in the middle of the night for some time alone before their lives are changed forever. A little moment in time where their only worry was not getting caught.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Kinktober: Prompto Edition [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947064
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Dalliances After Dark

Prompto hushed you, pulling you after him, his quiet laugh bringing a smile to your face. It was risky, sneaking out of the Leville after dark --  _ especially _ with how much of a mother hen Ignis is. But the blond had promised it would be worth the risk.

Biting back the giggle threatening to escape, you trotted after the sunny boy, his long legs making it difficult for you to keep up with him. The two of you had just crossed the bridge when you both burst into laughter, running towards the docks -- where the Royal Vessel was moored.

“Prom?!” You whisper-shouted. The blond hadn't enlightened you on your destination, but you hadn’t expected to be led to the late king’s yacht. “What--”

“It’ll be fine, babe,” Prompto cooed, letting go of your hand just long enough to climb up. He was quick to pull you up after him, and as soon as your feet touched the deck his lips were crashing against yours. For a split second, you had forgotten where the two of you were --  _ “How could you forget? We were still out in the open!”  _ \-- and moaned into the kiss, arms wrapping around the blond’s shoulders.

“Careful, babe,” Prompto whispered. “Too loud, and we’ll get caught.”

He didn’t give you much time to register his words before he was leading you to one of the seats on the vessel, setting you onto your back like you were made of glass. Positioning a knee between your legs, he knelt over you and held your hips in a light hold. His velvet lips brushed over yours once, twice, before he deepened the kiss. A quiet moan as your arms wound around his shoulders once more, your fingers playing with the strands of hair at the base of his neck. One of his hands slid down your leg until it reached your knee, hiking it up to wrap around his hip. The skirt you wore slid down, baring your panties to the world -- and, more importantly, your lover.

“You’re so beautiful,” the blond mumbled against your lips, his fingers dancing along the expanse of your exposed thigh, slinking higher and higher until they reached the waistband of your panties. “I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have you at my side.”

“ _ You’re _ lucky?” You giggled, back arching into the man above you as his teeth played with the skin of your neck. His chest rumbled as he chuckled in kind, his hand not holding your leg riding up your shirt and caressing you. Following his lead, you sat up slightly -- just enough to ditch your shirt before laying back. “Then what does that make  _ me _ ?”

“An Astral,” he said without hesitation, those lovely cerulean eyes meeting yours. Your breath hitched at the emotion displayed in them; a mixture of awe, hope, and conviction that had rendered you speechless.

“You dork,” you snorted, giving his shoulder a playful shove as that bright smile touched his lips again. “You just wanna get laid.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” he mumbled. His smile turned devious as his fingers slipped under your panties, the knuckle of his index finger grazing your clit. You pulled him closer unconsciously, a silent moan falling from your lips and your hips rocking against his hand. You wanted more --  _ needed _ more -- than just that one fleeting touch. Prompto smirked against your shoulder when he felt just how  _ drenched _ you were. “But you can’t say it’s not working, babe.”

“I can still lea--” A stuttering whimper escaped you when he slipped a finger into your sopping cunt, caressing your inner walls and brushing up against that rough patch that always had you seeing stars. Prompto’s lips trailed up from your stomach, the upswept ends of his hair tickling the underside of your jaw as he pressed open-mouth kisses to your neck.

“I think it’s too late for that, beautiful,” the blond simpered, nipping at your pulse point as you fought back the urge to moan. You were still in public, after all; no matter how tall the royal vessel was, you two could still get caught at any time. You kept this in mind as Prompto continued fingering you, pleasuring you as if you were in the privacy of a locked room.

As more time passed, Prompto pressed another nimble digit into your heat, his lips kissing the swell of your breasts and tracing the edge of your bra. He was always kissing you like it was his last, worshipping you like you were a gift from the Astrals when you made love. His touch had always been reverent and gentle, like he was afraid he would break you if he were to hold you any tighter. That was something that had never changed since you had met him two years ago.

“Focus on me, babe.” Prompto bit your collarbone, drawing a yelp from you. (E/c) eyes met blue. Giving you a wink, the blond gave your lips a quick peck before he was lifting your lower half, stripping you of your soaked panties and skirt in one swift tug. While it was warm in Altissia, the air around you was much colder than the heat gathered between your legs, and you fought against Prompto’s hands, wanting nothing more than to close your legs and hold on to that heat. “Keep quiet, beautiful. Don’t wanna get caught, do you?”

You were about to retort when his lips wrapped around your clit and sucked. You cut off your squeak by biting down on the knuckle of your index finger, your other hand carding through the cool strands of your boyfriend’s hair. His fingers stroked at your walls while his tongue did devious things to your clit. His hair tickled at your thighs as your fingers massaged his scalp, keeping the blond from pulling away from your heat. Your mouth hung open in a silent moan, your body succumbing to the pleasure the boy between your legs could draw from you. Each stroke of his tongue, every pump of his fingers — it all has that coil winding tighter and tighter until you couldn’t handle it any longer. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” You gasp, whispering the one word over and over fervently, your hand tangling and gently tugging on the blond strands clenched between your fingers as you arch your back. “Please don’t stop – I’m so close.”

Prompto hummed in response, the action making you gasp sharply in surprised pleasure as the soft vibrations against your sensitive clit abruptly pushed you over the edge, Prompto’s hand on your lower abdomen the only thing keeping your body in place as you trembled and shook under his slow and tender movements

Your muscles relaxed as you came down from your orgasm, laying sprawled out on the seat as you attempted to catch your breath, your fingers carding through the blond’s hair apologetically for pulling on his hair. “Prompto…”

The way you sighed his name was intoxicating. Prompto trailed soft kisses to the inside of your thigh and back to your center, giving one last flick of his tongue to your clit just to watch you twitch, your legs attempting to close before he pulled away.

“So, do you still want to leave?” Prompto teased, his lips pulling into a smug smile as his hands trailed a reverent path up and down your legs, keeping your thighs spread apart. All you could manage was a slow shake of your head, your mind still hazy from your high. 

“Are you ready for me, baby?” Prompto asked, pressing a kiss to your forehead as he hiked your leg over his hip, the sound of him lowering his zipper and tearing open a condom packet sending shivers of anticipation through your body, goosebumps pebbling your skin in the breeze that drifted over the ocean. The feel of his thick shaft teasing between your thighs, hot and hard, gliding up and down your slick folds without slipping inside yet had you rolling your hips impatiently, swallowing down a desperate whine for him.

“Patience, babe. I want this moment to last.” Prompto whispered, his fingers gripping your thighs tightly to keep you still. Slowly, achingly slow, the blond pressed into you, a low groan vibrating in his throat as your walls clenched around him. The whine that fell from your lips echoed in the still air, and you wrapped your arms around the blond’s shoulders as you bit your lip to keep quiet. He blew out a breath as his hips finally met yours, shoulders tense as he hovered over you.

“Six, every time it’s like the first,” he ground out as his forehead came to rest on yours, his teeth playing at his bottom lip as his eyes met yours. His grip on you eased up slightly and his hips rolled against yours, making a moan tumble from your lips as his cock brushed against all the right spots. The gunman whined above you, his lips latching onto your shoulder as he tried to muffle his pleasure. He pressed sloppy open-mouthed kisses to your skin, body rocking against yours slowly.

Prompto moved slowly, pulling out and sinking in at a leisurely pace. The blond above you moaned lowly, the sound vibrating in your ears. In an effort to rile him up, you wound your legs around his waist and your ankles locked at his back, a needy cry falling from your lips as he was pulled deeper into you. 

“Prom—” Your fingers wove into flaxen hair as he pumped into you slowly. Your mouth hung open, eyes rolling back into your skull as you focused on the feel of the blond above and within you.

Back arching, nails gouging scratches into his freckled skin, the coil inside you wound tighter as tendrils of pure pleasure encompassed your body. You had completely forgotten about the need to keep quiet, wanton moans falling from your lips each and every time Prompto’s cock stroked you just right. But it was the fact that the two of you could be caught at any moment that tipped you over, wordless cry barely a whisper in the wind as you came around him.

“That's it, babe,” Prompto whispered, fingers gripping your thighs tightly as your walls spasmed around him. The feeling of your walls convulsing around him combined with the tension he had felt building up spelled the end, the blond’s shoulders shaking as he hit his release right after you.

Uneven breaths fanned across your neck, then you were being lifted. Prompto groaned as he slipped out of you, deftly disposing of the condom as he settled you on his chest. He lifted your eyes to meet his, giving you a little peck.

“See? Told you it’d be worth it,” Prompto winked. A tired laugh answered him as you snuggled deeper into his chest, your ear resting above his heart. Your entire body felt like jelly as you searched for his hand, twining your fingers with his as you released a sigh.

“I love you, Prompto,” you mumbled, fighting back a yawn as you melted against the blond, the warmth radiating from his body more than enough to fight the chilly ocean breeze.

“Love you, too, (Y/N).” Another kiss to your crown, and a quiet giggle from your lips, before you slipped into dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's November and October is over but I will continue writing for Promptober until I get all 31 stories done! Life got hectic for a while and got in the way, which I'm sure you can all understand. Thank you all for being so patient! <3
> 
> Another Collab with the lovely, Rose! We have one more planned for you all coming soon! 
> 
> Kudo's and comments are loved!


End file.
